A Solangelo Christmas
by CaitlinAurora
Summary: Solangelo fluff, one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid and have never posted a fanfic before


**A Solangelo Christmas**

 **By Caitlin Aurora**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Hi, I've never written a fanfic before let alone post it and I know a lot of people say that and I usually skip authors notes myself but please give feedback in the comments below.**_

 _ **Thank you enjoy.**_

 **Nico's POV**

"-and I'm going to see my mum in Manhattan and I'm getting a lift from Percy. What are you doing for Christmas Nico?

That question I had been avoiding for 5 years now. What did he do for Christmas? Well the cold hard truth was, nothing. He either sat alone in his cabin or sat with a bunch of mindless souls in the Fields of Asphodel. I'd managed to avoid Wills question last year as Hazel already offered but, now she and Frank are going to Canada.

"Nico! Nico!? Hello anyone home? Earth to Nico!"

"What Will!?"

"I asked what you were doing for Christmas,"

"Oh, nothing really I'm just going to be here relaxing."

"No you're not you coming home with me Death Boy."

"Really Will I wouldn't want to intrude it's your home not mine,"

"I will not allow you to be alone on Christmas. Besides your family now Nico. You're coming with me no ifs or buts, Doctors Orders."

"But-"

"No!"

"Honestly-"

"No!"

"What if I don't want to go!?"

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Will asked with a hurt look on his face

"Just forget it," I growled as I stormed off into the woods

"Nico, wait!" Will called after me

- _Time skip to a couple of hours later_ -

"Nico," Will said relieved

"What do you want Will?" I asked

"Why did you storm off earlier? What did I say?"

"You didn't do anything Will," I sighed

"Then what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!" I replied angrily mentally putting up walls

"Nico there's clearly something wrong, is this to do with your sister?"

"Why would this be about Hazel?"

"You know who I'm talking about Nico. You know it's fine to celebrate Christmas about her. I'm sure she would want you to be happy."

"But Will I'm not sure how to be happy on Christmas when all I can think about is Bianca and my mama." I replied my mental wall crumbling down around me. Threw my arms around Will and buried my face in his chest and silently cried.

"Nico, you can be happy and think about them at the same time. All you have to do is remember them and those memories with happiness and the knowledge that they would want you to be happy and not hold back because of them."

"Thanks, Will." I said as I regained my composure.

"Does this mean that your coming with me for Christmas?" Will asked with a hopeful smile.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Then get packing Death Boy we leave tomorrow." Will said as he started to walk back to camp with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

- _Time skip to the next day-_ -

"Thanks again for the ride Mrs Jackson," I said

"It's really no problem Nico and how many times have I told you call me Sally."

"Ok thanks Mrs- Sally. See you around Percy"

"Yeah bye Perce, thanks Sally," Will thanked them

"Bye Will, Nico." Sally said

"Bye guys see you at camp," Percy called after us.

As we walked up to the front door I remembered all the nice stories Will told me about his mother. I hope she likes me. Maybe I could just back out now and spend my Christmas in the Hades Cabin. Will knocked on the door. Well too late to turn back now.

"Will!" A short petite woman with warm welcoming blue eyes and an easy smile. She had wavy blonde hair and wore jeans and a Christmas jumper. Everything about this woman screamed kind and caring. This description fits Will's perfectly, so I'd assume she's his mother. After Will's mum screamed his name she tackled him in a bear hug. I stood to the side awkwardly for a few moments letting them catch up when Will seemed to remember I was standing there.

"Oh! Mum I forgot this is Nico my _boyfriend_."

"Oh, so this is the boy you've been talking about for the past year. Nice to meet you Nico,"

"You to Miss Solace," I greeted her shyly still blushing from her earlier comment.

"Thanks honey but it's Mrs Solace-Stuart now that I'm married but, please don't call me either of those they're so formal and make me feel old call me Naomi."

"Okay, thank you Mrs Solace-," I stopped and corrected myself at her stern but friendly smile. "Naomi for letting me stay here over Christmas I appreciate it very much." I thanked her blushing yet again.

"It's no trouble Nico dear. Now Will you can take Nico's stuff up to the guest room so Nico can get settled in."

"Okay mum, c'mon Nico" Will gestured for me to follow him. "Here's the guest room," Will said as he gestured to the room. It was a smallish room with white walls and curtains and blue sheets and a small black wardrobe and chest of drawers.

"Thanks," I said as I looked around and started unpacking until I noticed Will standing awkwardly in the door way. "Well c'mon then Sunshine if you going to just stand there you might as well help me unpack" With that Will walked in and started folding my t-shirts and jeans.

"What if I decided to not help you after that comment Death Boy." Will replied whilst throwing a black shirt at me. From there it turned into a full out clothes throwing war until a lamp was knocked over and nearly broken.

After we finished unpacking and cleaning up our mess we met Will's Step-father, Chris and half-sister, Chloe.

- _Time skip to Christmas Eve Night_ -

"Will where are we going? Was this blind fold really necessary?" I asked annoyed

"You'll see and yes," Will replied cryptically. We walked for a few more minutes in silence and then we stopped. "Ta da!" Will said as he took off the blind fold. I gasped at what I saw in front of me. I was an enormous Christmas tree decorated with tinsel and baubles and Christmas lights everywhere.

"Wow." I breathed. Then Will wrapped his arms around me from behind and we just stood there for a couple of minutes until it started pouring down with rain. We ran back to the house as I didn't have enough energy for shadow travel. By the time we got back we were soaked and shivering. We both had warm showers and put on dry clothes. Afterwards Will called his mum as they had gone to his grandmothers and were meant to return today. After he finished the call Will made us both hot chocolate and came sit next to me underneath a warm blanket.

"So, what happened?" I asked whilst sipping my hot chocolate.

"They said it started to snow and rain really heavily near grandma's and won't be able to drive till it stops. Mum says they should be home early morning."

"At least their okay. Did you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," Will replied as he picked out some Christmas movies. We watched the Grinch first then the Santa Clause movies 1 &2 (because Will didn't like 3).

- _Time skip to a couple of hours later_ -

 **Will's POV**

Nico and I were just watching the end of Holiday Inn when the clocks chime 12:00am.

"Merry Christmas Nico," I said as he snuggled closer to me

"Merry Christmas Will," Nico replied and a few minutes later you could hear him snoring softly with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Goodnight Nico," I whispered as I fell asleep.


End file.
